And Wash Away the Rain
by alltheunheard
Summary: 5 times Kurt couldn't forget Blaine when everyone else did  because he was missing , and 1 time he didn't have to forget  because Blaine was found
1. Chapter 1

Fill for the glee angst meme.

Warnings: Implied Non-con, Kidnapping, Criminal Acts, and mentions of drug use, Stabbing

I'd say this is definitely NC-17 territory. Reader Beware!

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Two-thousand children are reported missing every day in the United States. It's a problem and there is no easy solution. Only a hundred fifteen of them are taken by strangers. Nearly two hundred thousand of them every year are kidnapped while they are with family members. Thousands more are runaways. Blaine Anderson disappears on a sunny Monday afternoon. The last person to hear from him is Wes Montgomery.

The Warblers are meeting later that day to practice for their fall debut. It's the middle of August. Everyone gathers in the commons at Dalton. Blaine never shows. Calls are made to his cellphone, to his boyfriend, and even the housekeeper the Anderson's hire to look out for him while they are away on business. Wes spoke to him two hours ago. Blaine would never miss a meeting unless something serious happened.

Eventually, the police are called. It's not easy convincing anyone that his friend didn't runaway. The other Warblers don't want to believe it, but they do. Wes refuses to listen to the detective's sympathetic words. Blaine had been alone, he had a vicious argument with is father on the phone, his parents disapproved of his relationship with Kurt Hummel. The Anderson's fly back from Europe and declare their youngest son to be missing.

Wes keeps the search going long after others have given up looking for Blaine. It changes his life. When he starts college in the fall, he chooses a degree in science. Wes focuses on crime stories and how other missing teenagers are found. He searches high and low for his best friend. Kurt encourages him when everyone else tells him he should move on with his life. He doesn't listen to them and he tries not to bother Kurt with it once he sees how thin he's gotten.

Kurt comes to visit him mid-semester, barely noticing New York City's dazzling skyline. They eat cheap food and talk about Blaine. It's clear that Kurt can't handle the stress. So Wes lets him go, always searching. In the process Wes finds eight missing kids under the age of eighteen who have been kidnapped by family members and helps three young runaways return to their families. It isn't until he moves to California for work that he sees a familiar figure at a baseball game. He works for the FBI and their missing persons unit.

The hair is straighter than it should be, the figure thin and gaunt, but he's certain it's Blaine. Wes cries out for his friend. A head turns. Wes blinks, searches madly for any signs that his friend really is watching the Padres lose to the Dodgers. No one else turns their heads, and security doesn't believe his story.

2.

The bulletin board at Walmart is filled with posters of missing children. Whenever Sam Evans takes his ten minute break, he stops by the pictures hanging there and reads through every one of them. New ones go up each day he works. Sometimes he looks at the dates the kids disappear, figures out how old they'd be, and realizes that Blaine Anderson will probably never turn up again.

Statistics alone would discourage anyone. Sam can't go to college because he's too poor. Walmart pays him minimum wage and he can barely afford to support his brother and sister. Their parents have divorced. His dad is in prison and his mother has checked herself into rehab. Things are not going well for them. He has full custody of his siblings, but kids are expensive and he doesn't have many prospects. Sam Evans is nothing more than a Lima Loser.

Sam keeps an eye out for Blaine even though it's probably useless. One evening, when he's working the night shift, a short boy with curly dark hair and purple sunglasses walks in. The guy browses through kid's clothes. Sam slowly approaches, not wanting to spook him in case it really is Blaine Anderson. When he asks him his name, the kid freezes.

Security notices and bolts after the guy. It's not Blaine Anderson. Sam helps the U.S. Marshals catch a dangerous, wanted criminal at large. There's a reward for his efforts. Fifteen thousand dollars will go a long way. In a way, he's happy Blaine is missing.

3.

Florida is nice in the winter. Sue Sylvester loves her condo on the beach. It's a shame Jean can't come down with her anymore. Losing her had been so hard. Everyday she misses her sister. Thanksgiving is typically quiet. Everyone is usually with their families and celebrating good food. She loves running down the boardwalk. It's sunny, the bikers are easy to knock over, and she can usually find a few skateboarders to throw seashells at.

The boardwalk is quiet this time of day. Sue spots him about three miles into her run. A boy is walking along the boardwalk. She sees dark curls and a short, thin frame. There's something familiar about the boy. Sue jogs in place, approaching the kid slowly. He looks up and is frantic. Sees her coming. She runs after him. The kid vanishes around the corner.

Sue spends the rest of her morning searching the streets of Miami for him, certain she had just seen Blaine Anderson. Porcelain has grown up. She doesn't see him much. From what she hears, he's started college (four years after high school) and is currently dating someone from McKinley. She can't remember his name.

The search turns out to be a bust. Sue still goes down to the police station and files a report. It's the least she can do. The skateboarders see her coming back towards them, scattering like rats. She smiles and feels like doing a good deed. For the first time since she came down to Florida, Sue doesn't throw seashells at the skaters.

4.

Gay kids are twice as likely to runaway than straight ones. Puck had seen it once in a crime show, long before he'd gone to prison. It sucked in the slammer. There were no women and in order to be on top you had to belong to a gang. Fortunately, Puck had some powerful friends. Maybe working for a mobster wasn't the best idea. The pay was great, the work easy (if you didn't mind blood), and chicks practically threw themselves at you.

Spending life in jail for murder was a consequence he had to face. Puck wasn't sorry. Vic D'Angelo deserved to die. Mobsters shot up other mobsters. During his stint he hears a lot of stories. His cellmate also works for the DeWitt Family. Sometimes things come up, and he's in for an earful. A package arrives for John one day. The heavy seat Italian grins at him.

Puck looks at pictures. Lots of them. Secrets stay in the family, and the DeWitt's are no exception. So when he starts seeing kids he feels sick but stays quiet. Johnny goes on about sex, how there's a huge market for it. People willing to pay for innocence. Puck obligingly looks at the photographs. One stands out.

A terrified boy stares into a camera. Bruises stand out on his arms. The face is one he knows. Lima seems far and distant from Riker's Island. Puck asks John if he can hang onto the picture. John just grins, agreeing without a second thought. In the morning Puck asks to see a counselor.

The nun listens, horrified as he reveals the photograph of a boy he used to know in Ohio. Soon Puck is approached by cops seeking to persecute John for harsher crimes. He's done a lot of bad things, but he's never hurt a kid. Puck spills everything he knows. The U.S. Marshals offer him a deal. He's released into their custody and placed into witness protection. Puck is scheduled to testify at John's trial. Blaine Anderson is still missing.

5.

Santana Lopez is the only kid from New Directions that makes it. Rachel Berry is stupid enough to get pregnant her third year in college, which results in a baby. She gags when she learns that Jesse St. James is the father. Kurt Hummel stops singing the day Blaine goes missing. Tina becomes a very successful fashion designer. Artie teaches music at Juilliard. Finn operates Hummel Tire and Lube. Mike gets mugged and is stabbed to death when he's twenty-one. Brittany is a trophy wife in London. Mercedes marries Finn. Quinn is a very successful cheerleading coach.

They drifted apart. It happens, and she could care less. Santana is signed to Atlantic Records and has three platinum albums. The public loves her sultry voice. Mr. Schuester is her manager. He's the only one she'll trust with her money and career.

She's out and proud. Making a difference for Lesbians everywhere.

Los Angeles is fabulous. She's at an exclusive party when she sees him. Blaine Anderson walks through the crowd, disappearing into a hotel elevator before she can say anything. Santana is certain it's him. She drops her glass and it shatters all over Paris Hilton's new shoes. Karma's a bitch.

1.

It's amazing that Dave Karofsky still talks to his high school girlfriend. Santana is his best friend. He's made a great career for himself playing football for the Giants. The NFL is amazing. It's still not very progressive. Gay marriage is legal now, but it's just getting off the ground. Prejudice is still everywhere. He came out years ago. It doesn't matter.

Hate mail and vicious comments follow him. For the most part, he handles it. Kurt doesn't even bat an eye anymore. They moved out west and built a life for themselves. Well, Dave did most of the building. Kurt is working at Starbucks. It's all he can really handle at the moment. Years of pining after Blaine had taken its toll on him.

The voice is long gone, and so is his spirit, but Dave loves him anyways. Kurt has everything he needs. Dave doesn't even care that he is living with a mere shell of the boy he once knew.

Santana calls him and tells him that he needs to get a hotel room. Then he needs to call an escort service. She guilts him into it, insisting it's for a friend of hers. He agrees because she's his best friend.

Of course, he doesn't tell Kurt. Dave answers the light knock on his door without hesitation. Blaine Anderson is standing there, alive and thinner than he should be. The dark eyes shoot up at him in wide surprise. Dave pulls him into the room. Blaine starts to freak, but stops struggling when Santana walks in.

Dave waits with them until the cops arrive. It takes everything he has to call Kurt. A quiet, disbelieving gasp erupts from his husband's throat. Kurt thanks him. When he gets home, there's a note on the fridge. Dave doesn't bother to read it, knowing that the man he loves is long gone.


	2. And Wash Away the Rain

Fill for the glee angst meme.

Warnings: Implied Non-con, Kidnapping, Criminal Acts, and mentions of drug use

Next Part in the Series.

5 times Kurt couldn't forget Blaine when everyone else did (because he was missing), and 1 time he didn't have to forget (because Blaine was found)

I'd say this is definitely NC-17 territory. Reader Beware!

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Senior year drifts by in a haze. Kurt struggles through each day. Blaine is gone. Everyone except Wes thinks he ran away. Kurt knows better, is certain that his boyfriend would never desert him unless something bad happened. The days grow shorter. Kurt sits in his english class and watches the snow fall from the sky. As the students chatter mindlessly around him, he wonders if Blaine is cold or hurt or hungry. The teacher doesn't even bother him about assignments anymore.

Mr. Somers knows he hasn't completed homework all semester, and is unlikely to anytime soon. Kurt hunches down in his desk. Blaine could be outside without a jacket or proper shoes. He'd been wearing black high water pants, a light t-shirt, and sandals the day he disappeared. Kurt worries that he might get sick if nobody gets him some clothes. After school, he panics and asks Finn if he'll take him to the mall.

Finn smiles, apparently eager to take him absolutely anywhere at anytime. Kurt knows it's because he hasn't done anything at all for the last few months. Puck and Rachel look at him with hope, ask him to rejoin Glee Club. He merely glares at them. They back off and let him pass. Singing hurt too much. Whenever he tries it, the notes are flat because he keeps wondering if Blaine is still alive or if his body is decomposing in a shallow grave somewhere upstate. It doesn't feel right to sing when the love of his life is missing.

Kurt spends hours each day contemplating possible scenarios, and the only one he can really rule out is the one everyone else believes in: Blaine ran away. He wouldn't do that to Kurt. They loved each other. It's all he has to cling to, so he grips it tightly and ignores the whispers behind his back that gay kids run away every day. Finn takes him to the mall, asking him if he wants to see a movie.

Shaking his head, Kurt simply walks into Dick's Sporting goods. Fall is nearly over and winter hovers closely in the air. Coats are everywhere. He picks out a coat he knows Blaine will like, some gloves, shoes, and a hat he knows Blaine will coo over. A striped scarf hangs delicately on a random rack. Kurt piles them on the counter, hands over all of the cash in his wallet, and asks the clerk to bag them up. Finn stares at him mutely, finally realizing what is going on.

The crestfallen look on his stepbrother's face does nothing to deter him. Kurt asks Finn to drive him to Columbus. Finn seems reluctant, but agrees. The ride is silent and tense. Kurt knows the city well. Every day during the summer he had come up here with Wes. They handed out flyers, asked around for Blaine, and shelled out their savings accounts trying to get information from the tight lipped denizens living on the streets. Kurt would still come out here if his father hadn't taken his car away. Once Burt had found out that he'd taken the car across state lines several times without permission, he'd lost a gasket and grounded him for weeks.

Finn eyes the hookers, homeless, and young runaways warily. Kurt approaches a familiar black woman smiling down at him. Lola knows him, is well aware of what he's doing here, and instantly clutches his arm. She takes the clothes. After she's gone, he sits in the rundown truck and cries.

"Kurt?" Finn asks nervously, clearly afraid of any answer he'll give. "I thought-I thought you were getting better. I mean, I thought maybe you wanted to buy some new clothes or something. Why did you give that lady that stuff?"  
>"Because." Kurt sobs into his gloved hands. "I wanted to."<br>"You know he's not here." Finn sighs, frustrated. "You know it!"  
>"I know." Kurt huddles against the door, his energy drained. "But there are other kids out there. Maybe someone else will help Blaine stay warm."<p>

Finn stays silent for the rest of the trip. Burt is furious when they arrive home. Kurt barely blinks at his angry rant, watching the snow come down harder than before.

2.

Blaine's mother stops by the house on a warm, sunny day in late April. Carol is home and answers the door. The thin Filipino woman steps into their house, indicating she has several boxes piled in her car. Finn helps her unload them and carries them up to Kurt's room. He stares numbly at her, tracing his fingers over the black letters that spell Blaine.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Anderson begins, looking at him guiltily. "We're moving away. I thought that you might like to have his things."  
>Kurt glares angrily at her, clutching tightly to the edge of the box. "What if he comes home?"<br>"What?" She gasps, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Kurt. I don't think Blaine is coming back."  
>"You didn't even try to look for him!" Kurt accuses, furious and upset. "What if he calls, or knocks, or drives by, and you're not there?"<br>"Kurt!" Carol interrupts from the doorway. "That's enough."

Kurt lets Mrs. Anderson leave, ignores his stepmother's angry look, and instantly yanks all of Blaine's belongings out of the four cardboard boxes. The shirts get hung up in his closet, the uniform is pressed and carefully stowed in the back, and he sorts all of Blaine's scarves by color. The striped grey and red one goes around his neck. He lays down on the bed, wrapped in one of Blaine's sweaters, and tries to remember what he smelled like.

3.

The support group is supposed to help, but it doesn't. It just makes things worse. Burt makes Kurt go. He obliges because he really has nothing else to do or care about. Two years have passed and nothing has changed. Blaine is still missing. Everyone has given up on him, even Wes. Kurt is the only one that remembers to buy him birthday, christmas, and Valentine's presents. Sometimes he calls the radio station and dedicates songs to Blaine, to let him know that he hasn't forgotten.

Debbie knows his voice and is always willing to play a song he asks for, mostly because the famous DJ knows the story behind his frequent calls. Kurt starts out requesting songs he knows Blaine likes, then ones they sang together, and eventually just starts picking anything remotely inspiring or caring.

The meetings are held in Columbus. Kurt listens to the other people's stories, and he feels their pain. The group is where he meets Erin. She's an older, tall black woman that is still searching for her missing sister. Hope flares in Kurt's chest when he learns her sister was abducted on the same day that Blaine vanished. They become instant friends. She helps him put together a timeline and he goes with her to Chicago to search for Melinda. Their friendship blossoms. She bakes him cookies, believes him when he insists that Blaine didn't run off, and talks him into enrolling for fall semester at the local community college.

Erin finds Melinda a year later. She's been arrested on prostitution and drug charges. Kurt goes with Erin to Miami, draining his savings account once again to pay for their tickets and Melinda's bail. The girl is about his age and trembles whenever he comes near her. Erin reassures her, slowly shows her Blaine's picture. Melinda picks up the photograph and considers it for a long time. Eventually, she nods and hands it back to Kurt.

"I know him." Melinda confesses, biting her lip as tears run down her cheeks. "They mostly took girls. Young ones-ones that wouldn't be missed right away 'cause their parents worked or neglected them or something. But sometimes they took boys. I think he was in the third-maybe it was the fourth-house they took me to."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Kurt pleads, wild elation filling his soul. "Do you think he's still in Florida?"  
>"No." Melinda shakes her head, leaning tiredly against her older sister. "I can't remember. They drugged us. A lot."<p>

4.

Every afternoon, Kurt walks into the Purple Bean and buys two coffees. Blaine isn't there to consume it anymore. Kurt doesn't care. It's a reminder that he's still alive and out there somewhere. The barista knows him well, shoves free biscotti and cookies at him, and saves a table near the back for one human and one coffee cup.

Kurt always brings his work with him. Thousands of flyers, newspaper clippings, magazine articles, and correspondence letters are shoved carefully into his bag. Kurt sifts through them each day after school. Blaine is out there somewhere and he's not going to give up on him.

It's more than likely that Blaine is in California. Wes had spotted him in Los Angeles and Kurt just knew the story was true. It made sense. Melinda always stops by, happy to help him narrow down the possibilities and assist his search. No one knows that he's still looking. He wants to move out there, but he doesn't have the money and his family certainly won't help pay his way out west.

Kurt rarely speaks to his father anymore, never visits Lima, and avoids Finn. Their relationship had deteriorated during the last few years. Burt had given him an ultimatum after he'd gone down to Florida: give up Blaine or give up the garage. His father had intended to hand it over to Kurt once he finished his two-year degree. There was no choice. Blaine was alive, but alone and probably hurt. Burt, Carol, and Finn had everything they needed. They could get by without him.

So he'd asked Erin if he could stay with her, offering to do chores around the house and cook in exchange for rent. Erin agreed to the deal and insisted Melinda loved him to pieces. During the last year, he'd helped Melinda get her G.E.D., which let her finally graduate high school.

It's the first week in November when Dave Karofsky walks into the little cafe. The former Titan spots him instantly and slowly approaches, bearing a red rose. Dave asks to sit down. Kurt is leery at first, intent on finding Blaine, but he agrees. The brunette has lost weight and bulked up. His hair is neatly styled, the clothes are designer, and he smells nice.

Dave plays college football for Ohio State and asks him out on a date. Kurt agrees, though he contemplates asking Dave for money the entire night. In the end he doesn't. Dave kisses him sweetly, politely requesting permission first. Kurt lets him, even though his skin crawls at the sensation. It doesn't feel right. Dave isn't Blaine.

In the end, he figures it's the least he can do. It makes him feel closer to Blaine. How many times had he been forced to do things he didn't want to? Kurt thinks about Melinda, how she's been slowly telling him what had happened to her. Dave keeps asking him out and Kurt agrees every time. It's like an addiction.

When Dave proposes to Kurt in front of millions of viewers, thousands of bystanders, and dozens of his teammates at the Sugar Bowl, Kurt says yes. Dave has been drafted to play for the Giants. They're moving to California. It's all that really matters in the long run.

5.

Puck calls him one night in June, from a number that registers as private on the caller ID. Kurt picks up every phone call, in the vague hope it's Blaine. Noah's been in jail for years at this point.  
>"I only get one phone call." Puck states simply, nervousness in his voice. "I won't-you won't hear or see from me ever again after tonight, Kurt."<p>

"Why are you calling me?" Kurt demands. "We haven't spoken since graduation. Years ago!"  
>"I know." Puck breaths heavily, as if he's out of breath. "But I wanted to ask you something."<br>"So ask away." He replies bitterly. "What do you want?"

"Have you stopped looking, Kurt?" Puck sounds hoarse and guilt ridden. "Have you?"  
>"No." Kurt figures he can be honest with Noah, especially if he's never going to speak to him again. "I've never stopped."<p>

"Even though you're married." Puck grunts. "I figured. Listen, I just wanted to tell you something. I'm. I over heard some things here in jail. Blaine's alive, Kurt."

Kurt sits up, wondering how he could possibly know this. "What? Do you know where he is?"  
>"No." Puck admits, sounding sorry. "I don't. But I hear you're in L.A."<br>"Yes." Kurt pleads unashamedly. "Please, tell me what you know."  
>"I don't know anything else." Puck insists. "All I know is that you shouldn't give up on him."<p>

The line goes silent, indicating Puck has hung up. Kurt drops the phone into the sink and slides down to the floor. Noah Puckerman, convicted felon, had seen Blaine. He cries in relief, grateful that the man he loved was definitely still breathing. All he had to do was find him.

1.

The smell of antiseptic follows Kurt all the way to the third floor, but he doesn't even register it. All he can think of is Blaine, who is waiting for him down the hall. A police officer stands guard outside and waves him in. Santana Lopez is standing beside Blaine's bed. She ushers him in, glitter and makeup smeared all across her dark face. He greets her briefly and breezes right past.

"Blaine." The shivering, terrified boy turns over and stares disbelievingly at him.  
>"Kurt." Blaine reaches out for his hands, clutching the hem of his shirt. "Is this real?"<br>"Yes." Kurt whispers, crawling into the narrow hospital bed without hesitation. "Yes."  
>"I heard you once." Blaine confesses, gazing deeply into his eyes. "On the radio. You asked Debbie to play Candles."<br>"Why didn't you call?" Kurt breathes steadily against Blaine's neck, noticing how thin the young man had become. "Why?"

"I couldn't." Blaine croaked out. "He said he'd kill me if I did."  
>"Who?" Kurt presses a soft, loving kiss on Blaine's forehead. "Who did this to you?"<p>

"My father." Blaine chokes out, sobbing into his chest. "He gave me to them so he could pay off his debts."


	3. Neath the Black, the Sky Looks Dead

Warnings (if any): Non-Con, Physical/Emotional Abuse, Kidnapping, Criminal Acts, Forced Drug Use

Word Count: 3,042

Summary: 5 times Kurt helped Blaine through his ordeal even though he wasn't there, and 1 time Kurt helped Blaine simply by being there.

Fill on the glee angst meme. Sequel to** Black Hole Sun and And Wash Away the Rain.** Probably won't make sense if you haven't read the other parts. The muse insisted I write more in this verse instead of working on my WIP. Why is she being so mean? Also, I'm sure most have figured out that the titles are from Soundgarden's Black Hole Sun. It's such an angsty song and crazy video that it helps funnel emo 5 times fic into the community.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

The day is wet and heavy. Sweat pools on the back of Blaine's neck as he steps into the air conditioned house. The Warblers are expecting him to be presentable and able to perform at the drop of a hat. Blaine smiles, fingering the Claddagh Ring around his finger. Kurt had beamed from ear to ear when he'd given him the matching ring three hours ago. They ended up tumbling into Kurt's bed, hurriedly making love before Finn woke or Carol arrived home from the evening shift at the hospital.

Blaine had never imagined that he could feel so happy, content, or loved. Kurt's scent still wafts around him and he sighs. The rings are a promise, one he's going to keep. Someday he'll marry Kurt. This he is certain of. Love distracts him so much, he doesn't even realize his father is home until it's too late. Michael Anderson steps into his room announced, a dark expression on his chiseled face.

The glare alone is enough to set him on edge, because his father is supposed to be out of town until next Wednesday. Blaine rarely has any supervision, and hasn't since he'd turned fourteen. His older brother lives in London, his sister is married and has two kids, and his other brother is an officer in the United States Air Force. Blaine isn't close to his siblings, because their age gap is significant and their father's disapproval of his youngest son makes things awkward. It used to bother him, but it doesn't anymore. Kurt is all he needs.

Michael crowds into his space, brutally shoving Blaine against his bedroom wall. Hot breath beats against his neck and he trembles. They fight a lot, but his father has never hit him or shown any physical aggression. Cold metal presses into the small of his back. Blaine freezes when he realizes it's a gun.

"Blaine." The stench of whiskey is strong. "I made a deal."  
>"Dad." Blaine squeaks, afraid and confused. "Please. What. What are you doing?"<br>"You do what they tell you." Michael shoves the gun into his muscles, eliciting a cry from his son. "You don't, and I'll kill him. I'll kill your precious little boyfriend."  
>Terror floods his body. "What?"<p>

"Kurt Hummel." Michael slurs drunkenly, yanking on his dark curls. "Three-six-nine-four Clover St. That's his address, right?"  
>"Dad!" Blaine wildly thinks this is some nightmare, and closes his eyes in disbelief. "Dad! Don't hurt him!"<br>"I won't." His father promises coldly. "But you do what they tell you."  
>"I thought I heard you come home." A deep, accented voice interrupts their one sided conversation. "Ah, this must be Blaine."<p>

"Yeah." Michael releases his arms, but keeps the gun visible. "This is him."  
>"Please." Blaine drops to the floor, staring at the three men standing in the doorway. "What's going on?"<br>"Business deal." A tall, husky man with olive skin and grey hair approaches Blaine. "You're going to come work for us." Calloused fingers grip his chin, yanking it upwards. "For a while. As long as we can find a buyer. John. Take his clothes off. Let's create a profile of him."

Blaine shrieks in fright as the two men standing behind the tall man rush him. Rough hands manhandle him onto the bed, violently rip off his clothing, and produce a camera. He struggles, adrenaline pumping through his veins, but it's futile. The men easily over power him and stretch his arms above his head. One man holds his wrists together while another inspects his forearm.  
>"Find a vein?" The tall man asks casually, as if this is completely normal. "Let's get going. We don't have all day. Got to pick up another girl in Columbus."<p>

"Dad." Blaine pleads, sobbing uncontrollably as one of the men-John-roughly pinches his thighs. "Daddy, please."  
>"Be quiet, Blaine." Michael rubs at his temples. "You're giving me a headache."<br>"Found a good one." John traces his fingers over a bulging blue vein. "Right here."  
>"Please." Blaine begs, unable to do anything as a needle is inserted into his skin. "Please, let me go!"<br>"Shh." John coos, running his hands over Blaine's biceps. "You damaged the merchandise, Anderson!"  
>"They'll heal!" Michael defends, not looking at his son trembling on the bed. "Come on. He's bound to get a buyer!"<p>

Their conversation becomes muffled as the drugs start to affect his brain. The world begins to spin. Blaine lays numbly on his bed, no longer caring about the hands trailing over his body or a flashing camera. It feels a bit like flying. The touches start to feel good. They touch him until he's hard. Blaine moans as another photograph is taken. Someone asks them to make sure he's well cared for, that he expects his son to be returned in a few years.

The men agree and carry him outside. They lower Blaine onto the floor of a minivan. Child seats glimmer in the dim light. Ropes are tied around his wrists, and another needle flies at his arm. Blaine moans as it is inserted without hesitation. Elation fills him. Lights swirl around his head, stopping when he quits spinning his heels. Kurt leans into his body as they dance.

"They can't touch us." He whispers into Blaine's ear, crown perched high on his head. "They can't touch us."  
>"I love you." Blaine says to thin air, though he doesn't realize it until much later. "I won't let him touch you. I promise."<p>

2.

The hotel room is nice, spacious, and located in a towering skyscraper. Escape is impossible unless he grows wings. Blaine sits on a large king size bed wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and tries to find any familiar landmarks. Ocean waves crash into fine sand far below. Tourists stroll down the boardwalk and bake in the oppressive heat. Fear twists his stomach into knots. The kids in that house had said he was lucky someone had bought his father's debts. It meant he'd be with one person for the duration of his father's contracts. The girls promised him it would be better than working for their handlers. He believes them, but it doesn't make this any easier.

Four men lounge around the living room, laughing as they watch a movie and wait for their client to show up. Blaine bites his lip. The smell of pizza makes his stomach rumble. It's been a long time since he's had a full meal. The girls steal most of his food, leave him meager portions, and at least six of them have held him down and raped him. He doesn't blame them. Getting pregnant was the only way they could escape the contract, the drugs, and their clients.

Time has no meaning anymore. Not really. Blaine doesn't know how long ago he had been taken from Ohio. The sun shines brightly in a sharp blue sky. It's impossible to tell what season it is. He doesn't recognize anything in this city. The doorknob clicks open. A man with blond hair, green eyes, and a charming smile steps inside. Blaine shivers as he moves towards the bed.

"You must be Blaine." The man looks familiar, but Blaine can't place him. "Tell me something. I want your honesty. I know those men outside said you were a virgin, but I don't entirely trust them. Are you a virgin, Blaine?"  
>The question doesn't surprise him. Several girls at the house had told him that buyers usually preferred virgins. Blaine smiles, grateful that no one can take that from him. The night he spent under the stars with Kurt drifts across his mind.<p>

"No." He won't lie, because a small part of him hopes that this man will let him go home. "I'm not a virgin."  
>"I appreciate your honesty." The man smiles, hungrily eyeing his chest. "How many people have you been with?"<br>For a moment, he considers telling him about the girls, and how they had taken turns. Guilt and fear stop him. If he does it, the girls might get hurt or killed. "Just one."

"I see." The man runs his fingers over Blaine's nipples, then down his chest, and finally ends his journey inside Blaine's boxers. "I can handle that. It's always a good idea to use condoms. I had my last-employee-for six years. Do you know how long your contract is?"

"No." Blaine tries not to react as the man begins to fondle him. "I don't."  
>"Well." The blond pushes him onto his stomach. "I have a feeling we'll get on well. You're beautiful."<p>

Blaine pretends it's Kurt touching him instead of this man. Blue eyes haunt his mind as the stranger inserts a finger into his tense body. It hurts. Tears run down his face. The only thing that stops him from crying out or fighting the unwanted touches is Kurt. Blaine has to do this, or something bad will happen to the boy he loves. Once the stranger comes inside of him, he lays numbly on the bed and finally places a name to the face.

"You're Evan White." He says quietly, flinching under the man's soft touches. "The actor."  
>"Indeed." Evan replies happily. "I'm very pleased to finally meet you. I've been waiting for you for weeks. You belong to me now, Blaine. Now repeat it."<br>"I belong to you." He repeats, though it's a lie. "Where are we?"

A fist flies at his face. The blow is hard and sends him careening off the bed. Blaine rubs his jaw painfully, whimpering as Evan crouches next to him.

"You're mine." Evan hisses, yanking on his hair. "And you won't speak unless I ask you to. Understood? Nod."  
>He nods robotically, hating his cowardice. A needle dances in front of his face. It's a welcome sight. The drugs make him feel good. Kurt will come for a visit and sing. The music is what gets him through each day. Seeing the man he loves gives him hope and reminds him that there are places far away from the constant pain. Blaine licks his lips in anticipation, but doesn't dare ask Evan to give it to him. The blonde pats the track marks on his arms. When the needle slides carefully under his skin, Blaine smiles gratefully. Kurt will be here soon.<p>

3.

Hundreds of black lines are carved into the dark walls. They are simple tally marks, indicating how long Blaine has been locked in the hidden room. Sunlight is a privilege. When he satisfies Evan enough, he gets to go outside and walk down the boardwalk. The blonde always comes with him. Blaine literally can't run away. A police issued tracking device is tightly attached to his ankle.

Officer Frost is a frequent visitor to their suite. The attractive brunette rapes him regularly while Evan watches and gives instruction. Blaine is forced into sex that is painful, rough, and degrading. His employer is strict and possessive. Evan has a few kinks. Voyeurism happens to be one. It's unpleasant. Blaine hates it when Frost comes over.

It hurt to move around too much, so Blaine lets Evan give him another shot and turns on the radio after the two men leave him alone. The blankets make his skin itch. He can't shower until tomorrow, because Evan likes to shower with him. Blaine pulls the blankets around his shoulders, listening to a familiar radio show from home. Debbie used to be one of his well kept secrets. She is wonderful and he pretends for a while each night that she is his mother, offering him comfort when no one else will.

Hearing the voice doesn't surprise him. Blaine knows what Kurt sounds like. He speaks to him every day, as many times as he can. The needles are a welcome, desired sight. Kurt is speaking to Debbie. It's never happened before. Blaine sits up and turns up the volume. The radio is his only entertainment. It's his friend. He knows every satellite station by heart. The sounds keep him going, the DJ's become his allies, the commercials are something to look forward to, and so is the news. It's easier to keep track of the endless days that blend mindlessly together.

"Kurt guests hosts with me one day each year." Debbie leads him into the next segment. "Kurt, why don't you tell our listeners why you're calling?"  
>"I have a friend." Kurt's voice is sad, making Blaine's heart ache. "His name is Blaine. He disappeared four years, six months, two weeks, and four days ago."<br>"Kurt hosts on Blaine's birthday every year." Debbie gently informs him, and tears start to flow from his eyes. "Blaine, if you're out there, Kurt has a message for you."

"Happy Birthday." Kurt breathes into the microphone. "Blaine. I haven't said goodbye to you. I never will."  
>"Thank you, Kurt." Debbie starts playing music. "This song is for Blaine. We play it every year for him."<br>The opening notes of Candles fill the room. Blaine sobs, crying into his pillow. Kurt still loves him. It's all that matters and the only thing that he can really focus on while he's high. Evan can never really own him, because he belongs solely to Kurt. Blaine spends his twenty-first birthday singing Candles over and over and over again.

4.

Something compels Evan to move Blaine out to California. The actor rants for a long while about pressure. Blaine clutches a stuffed penguin to his chest. Evan had wanted to get him a gift one day for being such a good employee. So Blaine politely asked for the stuffed animal. Evan brought him several dozen different kinds, amused that his employee wanted something so simple when he could have anything tangible. The fur is soft and feels amazing under his fingers.

The toy reminds him of Kurt. Blaine feels stealthy and sly, being able to get away with this. Wes is soft and he whispers secrets into it's floppy ears. Sometimes Wes talks back to him, when he is tripping or in pain. Evan has been violent and mean for a while. Blaine stares at the floor, hoping his boss won't hit him.

It's been too long since he's had a shot. His fingers tremble and sweat beads along his forehead. All consuming need engulfs his body. Evan leaves him twitching painfully, though he doesn't understand why.  
>"I've been good." He begs weakly, wanting his fix. "Please?"<p>

Evan hits him in his left eye, cutting the skin. Blaine blubbers pathetically in the tiny bathroom. The stuffed animal is taken away from him. Evan says something about boxes. Blaine clutches a stuffed bear instead. Kurt comes to see him two days later, when he's feverish and shaking like a leaf.

5.

The move is rough. Blaine is forced onto the edges of withdrawal, starved, and dragged across the country on a private plane. Evan holds his hands tightly. Once the plane takes off the needle finally pierces his skin. Blaine babbles incoherently, happy to be given what he so desperately needs. Evan takes him to a beautiful and sprawling mansion near the sea.

A locked room waits patiently for Blaine. Dread fills his soul as he is shoved inside. The penguin is sitting on a pillow. Blaine runs over to the toy, gathers it in his arms, and rocks it gently. An expensive, state of the art entertainment center is set up in the front of the room.

He isn't allowed outside for a long time. The house is filled with new sounds. Music plays constantly in the background. He doesn't have satellite radio anymore. Evan discovered his obsession with Debbie and became jealous. The actor had explained that's what had set him off so badly in Miami.

"You can't love anyone else." Evan orders as he swings a belt against Blaine's back. "You can't."

Blaine never answers, because it's pointless. Kurt is the only man he'll ever love. They love each other more than anything. Blaine sees him once at a football game. It's on television. Kurt is clapping happily as one of the quarterbacks scores a touchdown. Blaine cries for hours that day, wishing he could hold him again. Evan extends his contract. Kurt is often shown at the games supporting one of the players. The news people seemed a little obsessed with him. Blaine watches the sports channels all of the time, hoping to get a glimpse. The newscasters always chase after him. They become his closest friends.

1.

The hospital bed is narrow and the room is too large. Blaine holds onto Kurt, arms wrapped around his torso. Evan will be mad at him if he finds out about this. A part of him is scared and nags at him to leave, or Kurt might get hurt. Another, stronger part screams to rest. He's tired and hasn't had a shot for hours. The nurses stare sadly at the track marks on his arms, the doctors have a list of STDs he has on his chart.

Painkillers are coursing through his body. Blaine hears the Mexican Lady Gaga (he can't remember her name) swearing profusely at the cops outside. Kurt is laying there beside him, though he isn't asleep. Blaine can't close his eyes. Kurt might vanish. He's tired.

"Kurt?" Blaine croaks, shivering into his touch. "Kurt."  
>"Blaine." Kurt strokes his cheeks. "You're running a fever. It's alright."<br>He feels the ring on Kurt's left hand. "You're wearing your ring."

"Of course I am." Kurt murmurs, sliding a Claddagh ring onto his left hand. "This one is yours."  
>"How?" Blaine mumbles, crying with happiness. "How did you find it? One of the girls stole it from me."<p>

He remembers how upset he'd been, when that skinny white girl had taken it from him.  
>"Melinda knew the girl that took it." Kurt whispers. "She talked her into coming to tell me. Now that she's clean, she wanted to return it."<p>

The ring still fits perfectly on his fingers. Kurt encloses his hands around Blaine's and hums softly into his ear until he's sleeping soundly.


	4. Won't You Come?

Warnings (if any): Non-Con, Physical/Emotional Abuse, Kidnapping, Criminal Acts, Forced Drug Use

Word Count: 3,880

Summary: 5 times Burt Hummel tries to help Kurt move on after Blaine's disappearance (but fails every time) and 1 time Burt can't help Kurt (because Blaine has been found).

Thanks to all of those that have left comments!:) I really appreciate them! :)

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Between 1.6 and 2.8 million teenagers runaway every day. The best chances of finding them are within the first forty-eight hours. When the deadline passes without any sign of Blaine Anderson, Burt Hummel hopes his son can manage to get through it. A week passes, then a month, and before he knows it, the leaves are changing colors.

Kurt isn't handling Blaine's disappearance well. Burt has tried reasoning with his son, gently trying to get him to admit that his boyfriend probably ran away from home. It happens every day. There are thousands of homeless, runaway teenagers living on the streets in the United States. Blaine had hard a summer, one filled with fighting, stress, and misunderstandings. The kid had slept over more times than Burt could count. He always stayed in Finn's room.

The troubled home life, frequent sleep overs, and constant contact with Kurt spoke volumes about the likely scenario: Blaine Anderson had runaway. Severing all ties was probably easier for the kid than keeping in touch with a boyfriend. Burt has mentioned this to Kurt, but every time he brings it up his son covers his ears and refuses to listen. He's at a loss, because this time there are no pamphlets giving him advice.

When he gets a phone call from the bank, questioning charges from out of state, he does a double take. The next day Burt heads over to the credit union and requests a statement. A helpful teller explains the drafts. He sees several entries that include gas purchases from Indianapolis, ATM withdrawals in Detroit, and restaurant receipts in Chicago. All he can see is red.

His son's bank statement in hand, Burt drives over to McKinley with anger bubbling beneath his veins. It has to stop. Kurt may be grieving, but he can't do this. It isn't healthy constantly searching for a boy that ran away, one who probably doesn't want to be found. The school secretary greets him warmly and asks him to have a seat. She seems happy that he has made this impromptu appearance. When Mrs. Pilsbury walks out, his anger grows.

A forged excuse note is discussed. Kurt had written it at the beginning of the year, stating some nonsense about physical therapy appointments. His son hasn't attended a full day of school since it started three months ago. Burt asks to see Finn. His stepson walks into the office warily, clearly aware of what's been going on.

"Where is he?" He hisses, furious that Finn has been covering for Kurt. "Why are you enabling this?"  
>"He has leads!" Finn defends. "Maybe he'll find him!"<br>"Finn!" Burt runs a hand over his face. "What about Glee Club? Will he be here this afternoon?"  
>Finn looks guilty, but caves and spills the truth. "Kurt quit."<p>

Burt tells Finn to go back to class, and he calls Carol. His wife is sympathetic and insists Finn should be grounded for lying to him. She also believes they should put a stop to Kurt's obsessive search. He agrees. When he arrives home, he takes away his son's laptop. The computer downstairs is saddled with more parental controls. Burt leaves the television in his son's room and calls the cell phone company to change the phone plan. Kurt will get a new phone in a few days. The iPhone is going to belong to Burt for a while.

When Kurt comes home in the late afternoon, Burt lets him have it. Kurt's face crumples into tears, but he puts his foot down. Dinner is tense and awkward. His son pushes food morosely around his plate, eyes still red from crying. He never says one word. A week later, Carol arrives home with Kurt in tow. His son has an armload of books in his arms. Burt doesn't think anything of it until he pops into Kurt's room for a quick late night chat.

The tower of books has grown. Newspapers, flyers, and various pamphlets with phone numbers are sitting on his son's desk while his homework is left unattended. Burt belatedly realizes that Kurt is still searching, he's just found resources he can use outside of technology.

2.

Carol calls him at the garage, intense worry dripping from her voice. Mrs. Anderson had stopped by the house and had given Kurt some of Blaine's belongings. Burt sighs and runs his greasy hands over his face. They speak quietly for several minutes. Once his wife recants finding Kurt dressed head to toe in Blaine's clothes and crying in the closet, he knows he can't ignore this any longer.

Therapy isn't really his idea, mostly because he had gotten through his own grief without doling out his sorrow to a stranger. Carol makes a strong and reasonable case for it. Kurt has lost weight, barely sleeps at night, and rarely leaves his room when he is not in school. Burt keeps insisting to his beautiful wife that his son will be able overcome his obsession and grief in time, but he's starting to seriously doubt it.

Finn really doesn't help things. Kurt has managed to convince his stepbrother that Blaine did not run away. Burt knows that Finn was close to his son's boyfriend. His stepson is sweet and an overall good kid, but he's incredibly naive for his age. Kurt has him hooked on possible leads. Finn is now addicted to crime shows and has stopped playing video games so he can read mystery books. Apparently, his stepson seems to think that if he learns about any and all missing persons cases (even fictional ones), then he can help Kurt narrow down his search.

It's frustrating. They are feeding off of each other, and it's making his son worse. Burt knows he has to act. It's April. Even if Blaine didn't runaway, he's probably dead. Kurt won't even consider the option. Burt yanks out the phone book and flips over to the pages for therapists. Lima is full of them. After he calls around, one stands out.

There is a lesbian therapist in town with years of experience. Burt spends four hours on the phone discussing Kurt. Instantly admiring her direct yet sensitive manner, he makes an appointment for his son. Kurt throws a fit. Burt forces him to go, threatening to take away his library card if he doesn't. Kurt pales at the threat, cries angrily, and finally gets out of the car.

Two hours later Kurt is waiting in the main office, an unreadable expression on his face. Burt knows the look well. It's his son's mask. He won't be talking to him any time soon. When he asks Kurt how his first session went, his son keeps his mouth tightly shut. Burt calls Nichole later in hopes she'll give him some insight. She does.

"Frankly, Mr. Hummel, I think you waited far too long to intervene!" Nichole's voice stays perfectly pitched, never faltering even though she is chewing him out. "Your son is clearly on the verge of a nervous breakdown!"

Burt's guilt and concern grows as he listens to her rant. She isn't calling him a bad parent, but she's certainly letting him have it for hoping his child will move on without intervention. He listens to her advice and agrees to meeting her tomorrow in her office. Dr. Waters believes he's never dealt with his own grief properly, that Kurt's issues when it comes to Blaine are a ripple effect from losing his mother at such a young age.

The appointment is a little strange, but he's got to admit the woman has some points. Burt gets the number of a support group for family members that have missing loved ones, their address, and detailed advice on how he should proceed with his son. It helps. Kurt reluctantly goes to the meetings. This seems to help him a lot more than the therapy. Burt still insists Kurt needs to go see Dr. Waters several times a week.

Dr. Waters is pleased that his son is starting to warm up to her a little, though she won't tell him everything Kurt says. Client confidentiality and Kurt's status as a legal adult do not entitle Burt to any particular details. She tells him quite frequently that it doesn't matter if he pays for his son's visits.  
>"Kurt is starting to cope better." Dr. Waters promises him one day. "Give him time."<p>

Burt is pleased with Kurt's progress. His son starts to show up on time again for his shifts at the garage, spends time with Finn when the tall boy is visiting from college, and even starts mentioning things he might do in the future. Debbie Conners is the one to burst his pleasant, sound bubble. He winces as she starts her radio show at seven one night. Kurt is guest hosting a radio station in Columbus. The first segment is dedicated entirely to Blaine. Dr. Waters calls him in the morning, informing him that they need to talk.

3.

Things don't come to a head until Burt meets Erin Rose. She is an elegant, graceful woman with beautiful dark eyes and ebony skin. Burt is introduced to her on Thanksgiving. Snow is falling from the sky as she takes a seat next to Kurt. Erin is charming, but a profound sadness lurks underneath her pleasant demeanor. After dinner Burt offers her some tea and she accepts.

"I just want to tell you how much I love Kurt." Erin begins, smiling. "He wants to make sure I'm not alone this year, like I was last year. He's such a pleasure. I can't wait until Melinda meets him. I'm sure they will get on well."  
>"Who's Melinda?" Burt figures it's one of her relatives.<br>"My sister." Erin pulls out a gold locket from under her shirt. "Melinda disappeared two years ago. Kurt is going to help me find her."  
>"What?" He gasps, eyeing the smiling black woman. "I don't understand. Why is he helping you find her?"<br>"Because." Erin clutches the necklace in her hands. "Melinda disappeared the same day Blaine did. We're expanding our search into Georgia. I got a tip that she might in the area!"

Erin finishes her cup of coffee and joins everyone else in the living room. Burt pretends to enjoy the evening, but he glares knowingly at Kurt throughout the festivities. His son doesn't even bat an eye anymore when he's angry. The bank calls him again in May, informing him that there are some suspicious charges from Florida. He takes care of the over draft fees for Kurt, neglects to mention it to Carol, and sits down to talk to Finn. Burt can't keep his son as an employee anymore. The other guys at the garage are frustrated and annoyed every time Kurt skips a shift to help Erin look for Melinda.

Taking off for an entire week without prior announcement can't be dismissed. Burt gives his son an ultimatum: the garage or Blaine. Kurt stubbornly balls his hands into fists, glares, and choses Blaine without a second thought. Burt asks his son to find a new place to live. It kills him to make this decision, to force Kurt into realizing the consequences for his actions, but he simply can not take the stress anymore. Carol is incredibly frustrated with both of them. Burt apologizes profusely to Elizabeth at her grave the day after Kurt moves to Columbus.

Their relationship is strained and they barely speak to one another for months. Kurt simply stopped calling, won't answer his family's phone calls, and stays away. Finn goes to visit his stepbrother the most, though he neglects to mention anything they talk about to Burt. Life goes on until he sees Kurt at Christmas. A think black girl accompanies him, though Erin spends the holiday with family in Florida. Melinda clutches his son's hands tightly. She won't let Burt anywhere near her, trembles whenever Finn speaks to her, and stuffs extra biscuits into her purse. Kurt patiently takes care of Melinda throughout the entire night. Burt never calls him on it, but he knows his son is helping the girl because she has something to do with Blaine.

4.

When a familiar and well known football player walks into the garage, he blinks in confusion.  
>Dave Karofsky asks to take him to lunch. Burt agrees and learns that the Quarterback is currently dating his son. Dave brings out a small black box, which contains a beautiful gold ring.<p>

"I want to marry your son." Dave admits nervously once their appetizers arrive. "But I want your blessing. I'm hoping I can help you rebuild your relationship with Kurt. I know he misses you."

Burt grunts his approval, hoping his son is finally ready to move on. The proposal is exaggerated and elaborate. Burt, Carol, Finn, Erin, Melinda, and Mercedes are in the stands (though Kurt is unaware of it) when Dave pops the question in front of a very large audience. Kurt claps his hands happily and even does a little dance when Dave slips the ring onto his finger. Burt smiles. His son really is moving on. Blaine is never mentioned anymore, all of his son's folders and flyers have been put away. Dave has helped him heal. Burt loves the football player for that alone.

It's easy getting caught up in the whirlwind romance. Burt fully supports Kurt in his new relationship. Their bond is reformed, Carol is thrilled at the news, and Dave becomes a permanent fixture in their lives. Finn is the only one that seems hesitant to accept the union.

A week before the wedding, they fly to a five star resort in Michigan and enjoy the festivities leading up to the ceremony. Kurt throws himself into the affair, holds Dave's hands when they're in public, and is downright giddy. It's the happiest Burt has seen his son since Blaine disappeared.

Burt is more than a little drunk as he stumbles back to his suite at three in the morning. The hallway is incredibly long, Carol has vanished into thin air, which is too bad because he feels like kissing her neck. Maybe he'll call the front desk and see if they have seen her. Quiet voices interrupt his pleasantly buzzed stupor. Finn is speaking quietly to Kurt.

"I can't take this, man." Finn insists, thrusting his hand at Kurt. "It's yours."  
>"It's from Blaine." Kurt whispers, closing his hand around his brother's. "Finn, I need to know it's safe."<br>"But you always wear it!" Finn hisses. "Why are you giving it to me?"  
>"It isn't right." Kurt finally admits. "I can't wear it when I'm married to Dave. It isn't right, Finn!"<br>"Okay, okay." Finn grumbles as he pockets something. "I'll hang on to it. What are you going to do if you find him?"  
>"Dave already knows." Kurt promises. "He knows that when I find Blaine, I'll divorce him."<br>"Oh." Finn frowns in thought. "And he's okay with it?"  
>"Yes." Kurt nods. "Dave-he's really a good friend. I like him."<br>"Do you love him?" Finn pulls Kurt into a hug. "Do you?"  
>"No." Kurt folds into Finn's arms. "But I do like him. I'd feel guilty, wearing Blaine's ring when I'm with Dave. I don't want anything to taint what I have with Blaine."<p>

Burt stumbles away from his son, angry and upset. Carol is in his room when he gets back. She sees his expression and asks what's wrong.  
>"I was looking for you." Burt slurs, completely forgetting what he had seen in the hall. "I wanted to kiss you."<br>The hangover in the morning is enough to make him regret drinking so much, heartburn keeps him down for most of the day, and he vows to never touch another beer for as long as he lives.

5.

The girl walks into the shop on a cold, grey February day. Burt frowns at her and the curly haired kid trailing behind her. He smiles warmly at her, thinking she's a new customer. The girl asks for Kurt. Burt's grin falters. His son has lived in California for the last three years. Kurt calls him occasionally and visits a few times every year. Finn has reunited with Mercedes Jones. They have started dating. Life is great. Burt has no idea how this girl knows his son, but he can't let her talk Kurt into giving her money or a place to stay.

"He doesn't even live in this state anymore." Burt stares hard at her, though he hands her kid a sucker. "What do you want?"  
>"You must be Burt." The young red head offers her hand. "My name is Lynn. I-I wanted to give him something. Melinda told me I could find you here."<br>Melinda's name perks his curiosity. "Yeah. I could give it to him, if you want."  
>"I don't want to cause any trouble." Lynn begins, setting a gold ring on the counter. "But I wanted to give this to him."<br>"If you don't mind me asking, why?" Burt sees two hands clasped together, and strange symbols engraved around the inside of the ring. "How do you know Kurt?"  
>"I don't know him." Lynn's face crumples, and tears slide down her cheeks. "Blaine used to say his name a lot. When I found out that Melinda was in Columbus, she told me about them. I can't stay long-I have to drive back to Indianapolis. But will you do me a favor?"<p>

"Sure." Burt hands her a tissue, and she accepts it gratefully. "I'm sorry I took it. The ring, I mean. The drugs made me crazy. Will you tell Kurt that I only stole it because I was jealous?"  
>"Jealous?" Burt doesn't understand why a junkie would be jealous of a runaway. "Why would you be jealous of Blaine?"<br>"Because." Lynn dries her blue eyes. "I'd never had anyone that loved me like that. Not really. I owe Blaine more than I can ever repay."  
>"Why's that?" Now he wants to know more.<br>"He helped me escape." Lynn whispers, nervously glancing around. "I have to go."

Lynn hurries away from the shop, scooping her child into her arms, and running for her car. Burt stares at the ring for a long while. The ring clearly means something to Blaine and Kurt, but he doesn't want to give his son any false hope. Kurt is married to a good man, is well cared for, and has moved on from Blaine Anderson. Burt stealthily begins to slide the ring off the counter and aims for the trashcan.

Finn stops him, spotting the gold ring as soon as he comes in from the garage. "Dude!" He scoops the ring off the counter. "I saw that girl. Did she give you this?"  
>"Yes." Burt groans inwardly, knowing nothing good can come of this. "What is it?"<br>"It's Blaine's ring!" Finn beams, pocketing the ring. "Wait until Kurt hears about this!"

Burt wishes he could have thrown the thing away when he had the chance. He winces as Finn reaches for the phone. "Wait. I'm not sure we should tell him. He's married, Finn."  
>"Yeah, but he'll want it!" Finn starts pushing buttons. "Blaine gave him a matching ring before he disappeared."<br>"What?" Burt never knew this information.  
>"Kurt didn't tell you?" Finn waits impatiently for his brother to answer. "Blaine had them inscribed."<br>"What does it say?" Burt dreads the answer.  
>"It's Gaelic." Finn says happily. "They both say, 'Never Say Goodbye'."<p>

Suddenly, his son's obsessive search makes perfect sense.

1.

The private rehab center doesn't even look like a hospital. It's a sprawling mansion nestled in the foothills of the Sierra Nevada mountains. Burt peers at the place and rings the bell on the gate. Four months ago, his son had divorced Dave and promptly vanished. Burt tried pressing his former son-in-law for information, but Dave refused to cave. The football player clearly knows what has happened to his son and he won't give any details. Not even Finn has spoken or seen Kurt for months. Melinda will not tell him anything either, so Burt ends up hiring a private detective. Cooper Grant does some digging (for four hundred bucks an hour), and finds them two months later.

They are in Oregon at a private, exclusive hospital. Cast iron gates surround the property. Security cards him, drags him into the lobby, and are irate he came without explicit permission from their patient. Burt asks why his son is a patient there, states his concern, and very politely asks to see Kurt. One of the doctors ventures out during his interrogation. She introduces herself as Dr. Fox. He begs to see his son. She disappears for a while.

When she comes back, Kurt follows behind her, wearing loose fitting scrubs and towing Blaine by the hand. Burt stares in disbelief at the boy dressed in a familiar uniform. He's wearing that ridiculous Dalton get up, even though he's twenty-six years old. Kurt doesn't look happy and Blaine stares at the floor. Burt is silent as Kurt coaxes Blaine onto one of the leather couches in the main lobby.

Dr. Fox sits besides Burt. Kurt smiles in greeting, though he remains by Blaine's side. "Dad. You shouldn't have come here."  
>"Hello, Blaine." Burt forces a smile. "It's good to see you again. Kurt, we've been worried sick."<br>"Finn knows where I am." Kurt says stiffly. "I swore him to secrecy, and I said he couldn't tell you unless it's an emergency. What's wrong?"  
>"Finn didn't tell me squat." Burt sighs, hating the fact that his stepson had lied to him. "I hired a private detective."<br>"What?" Blaine whimpers, leaning into Kurt's shoulder. "We can't stay here."

"Blaine." Kurt wraps an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay. We're safe."  
>"This isn't an emergency?" Dr. Fox glares.<br>"No." Burt feels about two feet tall under the brunette doctor's glare. "I was worried because I haven't seen or heard from my son for months."

"He's helping Blaine through rehab." Dr. Fox informs him coldly. "And is actively participating in Blaine's therapy. I have half a mind to move them, knowing that you've disturbed my patient's recovery."  
>"Dad." Kurt stands, hauling Blaine to his feet. "I'm sorry, but I'm taking Blaine back to our room. Please, don't tell anyone else where we are."<p>

They disappear around a corner. Blaine trembles, and quietly asks Kurt for a cookie. His son produces a ziplock bag of Oreos, proceeding to hand Blaine one. Burt watches the scene and turns to speak to Dr. Fox. "I don't understand. My son is staying here with an addict, and a runaway. Why? Isn't rehab supposed to be handled alone?"  
>"We're making an exception for Blaine." Dr. Fox purses her lips into a frown. "And you should know that he didn't run away. He was kidnapped and held prisoner for years."<br>"Oh." Burt feels even lower as he stands to leave. "I'll leave. Please, I didn't mean to upset them. I won't come again. I'm sorry."

Guilt creeps into his gut and he cries while he drives away from the clinic. Kurt had known all along. Burt knows he's a terrible father. Elizabeth would be ashamed of him.


End file.
